


Of Confuse Minds and Beating Hearts

by queenMcBeal



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boots - Freeform, F/F, Flashback, Smut, award show, supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:41:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenMcBeal/pseuds/queenMcBeal
Summary: Kara is surprisingly brazen at times





	Of Confuse Minds and Beating Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a three part thing and I'm not usually into this type of writing so please forgive me. And the work is all me so the mistakes are mine. And this is a bit late because I am timezone confuse. ^^v

"Keira!" Her boss holler at her on the other side of the dressing room.

"Y-yes, Ms. Grant! Do you need some help?" The blonde alien called out to answer. 

"If you may." Kara entered the dressing room with her boss' permission as the other woman unlocks the door from the inside. 

If Kara wasn't used to seeing her boss like this, the assistant might have been as red as a tomato right at this point. She tried her best to get used to it on her first few months and around this point a lingerie clad Cat Grant is one of the best thing about her work. 

She locks the door behind her and walk her way to the CEO. "Well, what do you need me for Ms. Grant?" 

"I want to wear those boots. It fits the dress that'll be wearing for the award show." She pointed at the white thigh high boots in one of the shelves. "But it's very tricky to zip, for the zipper is at the back." 

You grab the pair and settled yourself in front of Cat. "Raise your feet Ms. Grant." She lifted one of her feet and held unto Kara's shoulder for support. 

Kara carefully placed it at her boss' feet as the other woman slid her toe, the moment was so slow and Kara is taking her time to savor the moment. Who wouldn't? If your hot, half-naked boss is standing this close, holding unto you, right? 

She slowly pulled the zipper up and step back to pick up the other pair. "Last one, Ms. Grant." Just like the other pair, it was painfully slow. 

"Are you done, Keira?" She lifted her head to look at her boss who's eyebrow were raised. 

"Ah yes, I'm sorry Ms. Grant." She stood up, turn her back to her boss and started walking back outside. 

"Did I asked you to get out?" Kara stopped on her tracks and once again faced her boss. "No, Ms. Grant." 

"Very well then, come back here." There is something wrong in Cat's way of talking, something off. "Uh, w-what do you need help next, Ms. Grant?" 

Her boss came forward and now dangerously close to her. "I need you to take my bra off." Cat whispered to her assistant. "Uh...wh-you?" 

"You've been brazen earlier, Kara." She froze at the mention of her name, coming from Cat's lips with a sultry voice. "You made me hot." She confessed. "I need you to help me calm my nerves." 

"Are you serious, Ms. Grant?" 

"Have I ever been not sure in everything I have said?"

Without any restraint, Kara pushed her hands up around Cat's body and with shaking hands, unclasped the hook on her boss' bra. 

"Touch me, Kara." As if on cue, the alien's hand came in contact with her breast and pinch one of her nipples. A strangled moan came from the CEO's lips. "You like that, Cat?" She nodded and pushed herself closer to Kara. 

"Do something more and fast, You don't want me to be late for the show." Kara pushed Cat to sat down on one of the round couches. She kneels in front of her an slowly touches the boots upward until her hands stops on the the skin of her expose thighs. "Stop teasing and get on with it!"

The young blonde smirks and immediately pushes Cat's panties to the side. "I made you this wet, Ms. Grant?" 

"Yes, and if you don't do anything about it, for the last time Kara, I will fire you." 

She pulled Cat closer to the edge of the couch and started licking her clit. "Finally!" A moan came out and Kara moved her tongue fast, the move was rewarded by a series of 'Yes, harder and fuck me hard, Kara' and after a few more licks, Cat exploded to her mouth. 

"Help me finish getting dress, Keira." She stood up and pick up her bra.

"But we're not done yet." 

Kara followed her with glee and finish her task.


End file.
